


we hide our emotions

by skyekingsleigh



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied Friends With Benefits, implied break up, percy just wants annabeth to stay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: They were broken and being together wasn’t enough to fix them, but their bodies craved each other and there’s nothing they can do about it.





	we hide our emotions

**Author's Note:**

> you know what i miss? percabeth, my precious babies 😩

The sun rays feel warm against his exposed back, tanned and freckled and bruised from the night before. His pristine navy blue sheets were draped across his backside haphazardly and he knew that when he opens his eyes, his company would be long gone and her side of the bed—one he unconsciously saved for her—would be empty, so he shuts them tight and demands to fall back asleep. Only, when has everything really been that easy for Percy Jackson?

Her smell lingers in his pillowcase and in the air and for a moment he could allow himself to wonder, to hope that she was still there, brushing her teeth in the bathroom or sipping coffee in her little nook by the floor-to-ceiling window in his living room—their living room once before everything went to shit. Maybe it’s the surge of anger and bitterness that forced him to open his eyes and face the reality that she, once again, fled before he could wake up and beg her to stay, but he certainly didn’t regret doing so.

His wild green eyes adjusted to the bright light seeping through his partially opened blinds, and he shuffled so that he could rub away his sleep and stifled a yawn. He stretched his limbs with a soft groan, sighing before falling back down into bed. It was only then when his outstretched hands met with bare and soft skin that he realized she was still there. Beautifully asleep, painfully naked, and there. Right there. Beside him. In his bed. 

For a moment it seemed like he forgot to breathe. 

Percy didn’t even want to move a muscle, because moving would mean the probability of her waking up would increase and when she wakes up, she will leave like all the other times. 

They’ve talked about this arrangement of theirs. Listed the pros and cons the way Annabeth likes it, cried tears while kissing enough to forget and to hide. They were broken and being together wasn’t enough to fix them, but their bodies craved each other and there’s nothing they can do about it. As much as it pains them to admit that they’ve tried with other people, it’s more painful to realize that they can only get their release, their escape with one another. It was a stupid arrangement; even Percy had to agree with that. It was stupid but it was also human and they can’t stop. 

That doesn’t mean that it’s less painful to wake up alone each time. 

So, like what any sane, normal, 22 year old guy would do, Percy pinched himself to see if he was really that pathetic, that in love with Annabeth that he starts having hallucinations. Unfortunately for him, his flinch had been enough to wake the blonde girl from her sleep.

“If it isn’t past eleven in the morning, you better have a good reason for being awake,” there’s a playful threat to her voice despite being rough from sleep that’s so domestic and so Annabeth that Percy felt like he travelled back in time to a year ago when they took mornings together like this for granted. And it hurt, because this is Percy and Annabeth and they’ve known each other since they were 12 and they’ve been through Tartarus and back together but still, they play this hide and seek of emotions better that anyone and frankly, it’s getting tiring. 

Percy shifted so that he can stare at the chriped paint on his ceiling, frowning and contemplating his words. “You’re still here.”

He could feel her stiffen next to him, but he closed his fists and refrained from looking at her. Sighing heavily, she moved on her side so that she was looking right at him, body hidden by the very sheets that barely covered his own. “I’m still here.”

He frowned again. “Why?”

“Because I’m selfish. And tired. And sorry.”

This time he turned his head to look at her, and her eyes are so startingly grey that he had to do a double take. He forgot how intense the grey of her eyes could be in the morning light and it was breathtaking. It was a sight he never wants to forget again. “Why?”

“Percy,” his name rolled of her lips in a whimper before she bit her lower lip. “Please.”

He shut his eyes again to rid himself of the look on her face when she said his name, full of hurt and hope and pain, and forced his words out of his mouth. “I woke up every single time, hoping that you’d be beside me and tell me that it’s over, it’s okay, I’m staying. I love you again. But it never happens. Until now. Why?”

“Percy,” she says again, and this time reaches out to get him to open his eyes and look at her. “I never stopped. I will always be in love with you, Seaweed brain. But we’ve been so broken, and so damaged, and so used to each other. We weren’t letting each other heal properly. We keep hiding and hiding and it wasn’t doing any good to either of us. You understand that, right? You told me you understood.”

He tugged her closer so that he could burrow his face in her neck and hide his tears. “I do understand. I just didn’t expect to heal before you. And it hurts, Annabeth, because I need you. And I don’t just mean sex. I need you in a way that’s deeper that anything I could ever understand.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispers again, because that’s all she really could say. 

Percy hates to feel so weak, to feel so out of control, but it’s Annabeth, it’s Wise girl, and if anyone is allowed to see this side of him, if anyone has seen this side of him before, it’s her. “Please stay. I’ll fix you. I’ll help you heal. I love you. Please, Annabeth.”

She cries like his words hurt her, but then she pulls back from their embrace and kisses him so intensely every nerve in his body came alive. 

“I’ll stay,” she tells him between desperate kisses and tangled limbs. “I love you. Of course, I’ll stay.”

-


End file.
